


Icarus and The Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yusuke has always known that she was perfect. She was too perfect for him.





	Icarus and The Sun

Yusuke glanced over his phone that had just stopped ringing. For the 5th time… It would be only normal to say that he was worried. He was debating over calling the person back or not when it rang again. This time, he basically launched over the device, eager to talk to his love.

Ann… Ann has always been so perfect. He knew that, from the moment he first saw her walking in the street with her friends, teammates as he learnt after meeting her. Yes, yes she was perfect. Her face; cherry colored lips that were always so kissable, a beautiful and small nose and her eyes… God, her eyes… They were like the sky in a sunny and cloudless day, or the ocean shimmering with the sunlight. He could never describe them anyway, but he always tried. It was not just her looks though, the fire in her soul, the soft heart that had lied within, the passion for the things she liked or her love for her friends; every detail of her was important and lovable. 

Yes, he knew that she was perfect. But he also knew that she was too perfect for him. Everyone in the street or his "friends" from his school liked to remind him that anyway. It was impossible not to know it. He knew from the very start; her fire, her warmth would burn him. She was an awesome model, her outer appearance was, without a doubt, beautiful. And there he was; a pupil of Madarame, the one who stole ideas and paintings, including his and his mother's artworks. He didn't have much money, he didn't have that much of a pretty face or a well built body. That was why they fought too, wasn't it? 

He would never be good enough for her, someone said. He wasn't flashy looking, someone said. He was really weird, someone said. He heard all of it, he heard the rumors. That was why he wanted to keep their relationship a secret. Because no matter how hard he tried, he was drawn to her. Drawn to that fire, as may as it burnt his eyes, he could never look away. Kinda like Icarus, he thought, the one that flew way too close to the sun, only to have his wings melt and go to the depths of the sea. He didn't want to drain the light out of her fire, he didn't want to stay in the way. He knew that he could never resist her, the softness of her lips, the curve of her waist, the way she embraced him and accepted him fully… That was why they had to keep it a secret. She didn't mind it at first, didn't want to rush him into things he was not ready. That was his first relationship after all. She didn't want to scare him. But after one year passed, she began to think that he didn't want to be seen with her, it seemed. That was what she told him when they were arguing. "I don't want to keep this a secret," she said, "I want to go out and hold hands with you, go on dates and eat ice cream together or just basically be able to tell people off when they try to talk shit behind your back. Be able to call you my boyfriend. But it seems that whatever I do isn't enough. I am convinced that you are embarrassed of me, because of… you know, because of what happened with Kamoshida." He thought that he would never forget that look on her face. She had completely misunderstood it all. She was amazing, how could he not want her? The thought hurt, but he understood why she would think like that after not talking to her for days. 

Now that she was calling, he thought that maybe he could fix it, fix what he did. He answered the phone, "Ann-" a cough interrupted him. "Yusuke… I- I-" her voice came out as a choke. As she started coughing more and more he was dead worried. "What- What is happening?!" he shouted, not caring that he was out, in public. "…What the eff was that? Holy shit Ann what the FUCK are you doing with that phone?!" Yusuke heard Ryuji's voice from the other side. "Yo dude, sorry for bothering you and all, it seems that Ann decided to call you when I was aw-" Yusuke cut him off. "…What happened to her, Ryuji?" Ryuji must have felt the seriousness in his voice, he paused for a few seconds to think about his answer. "Ann has a horrible fever, dude. She is verry ill. I came here to y'know, help her I guess? She is better now though, but she was effing insisting to get her phone back. I didn't give it to her of course. But she took it secretly, it seems. It is really okay, you don't need to worry. This happenes every single ye-" "I am coming there, where are you?" Yusuke interrupted him yet again. He was known as a very patient person, both about his paintings and his relationships wth other people. But he found out that if it involved Ann being hurt, he couldn't show any patience. "Dude are you even listening to me?" A sigh, "Alright alright, I guess you have the right to know it since you are also her friend," another sigh, "She is at her house, as you may expected. Lemme tell you her addre-" "It's okay, I know it." Of course he did. He spent more time at there than he spent at his own room, at the dorm. It was fortunate that she was there. Oh God… She was probably alone until Ryuji came. He never saw her parents there. 

He rushed to take out his wallet and take his jacket at the same time. Akira's curious eyes were watching him at the other side of the counter as he stumbled and panicked and felt his hands tremble. He didn't push him, though. Their leader seemed to always be able to read the mood. "It is okay, the coffee is in the house. You didn't even touch it anyway." "I- thank you." After he said that, he left Leblanc and ran to her house. He could take the subway, but it would take more time than running, he decided.

When he arrived at her house, he was scared. He was so scared. What if something happened to her while he was running? What if she was- oh God. He rang the door and a Ryuji clad in a pink apron opened it. He perhaps would have laughed, if he didn't feel like shit. He rushed inside. "Woah- calm down bro, I told you right? She is okay." Ryuji put his hand to his hip, making himself appear like a mom yet more. "Geez, I have always known that you liked her but, shit man calm down." Yes, it was obvious after all. Everyone knew, and everyone talked about them because of it. He was never able to protect her and her light anyway. He went straight to her room.

There she was, lying in her king sized bed. Her face was completely flushed with the fever's affect. She seemed to have a difficulty in breathing. That made his heart ache. She sniffed a lot and coughed and sneezed. There were tissue balls everywhere on the floor. He kneeled on her side. "My love…" his hand reached to hers and her skin felt like it was on fire. Although he knew that the illness part wasn't his fault, he still felt guilt. What if something actually happened to her? He couldn't even bear the thought. 

Her eyes were closed but she frowned when she heard his voice, as if acknowledging him. Her other hand found its way to their linked hands. She has always told him that his hands were cold. She probably liked that cold now that her skin was very warm, he thought. He was used to her skin being warm, she has always warmed him up with them. But this was way too much. As he looked at their hands, first he felt his vission blur, then saw a droplet fell. She carresed his cheeks while he cried silently for almost a minute. She was probably having a hard time at speaking, since her throat was probably swollen. He felt the guilt flash through him again. His muse, friend and lover, being sick didn't do him any good. "I am sorry my love… I am so sorry. Please forgive me, please I-" he sobbed, "I will do anything you want. As long as you don't leave me. I was so stupid, I am sor-" she lifted his chin before he could apologize again, he new that she couldn't speak, but her smile and eyes said it all. She forgave him yet again. He has decided that she was an angel. 

They carresed their hands and arms and Yusuke talked about his days away from her. He fed her the soup Ryuji brought (he was a good cook) and even though he didn't have the best voice, he sang her a lullaby his mother used to love singing. After he saw her breath go even, he relaxed. He watched her for one minute or thirty minutes. He always lost the track of time when he watched her. Let it be when the sunlight washed her face in the morning, or when she actually agreed to model for him (not nude this time, of course) he never knew how much time has passed. He let his forehead rest just beside their hands. And he let the sleep slowly take over him.

He knew that Ryuji saw all of that, and told every other Phantom Thieves member. He knew that probably all of them cheered for them, especially Akira. He knew that rumors surely would start, worse this time. He knew that he and Ann had a lot of things to talk about, that he had to make himself clear and never hurt her again. He sure as hell knew that she was perfect. She was too perfect for him. But maybe the flying Icarus could survive this time, if he tried. He could never drain the sun's light anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I finished this at 3.43 am and I am very sick right now haha. It is killing me.


End file.
